1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In information processing apparatus such as printers and copiers that receive and process information such as an image formation command from a communication line such as a network, ordinarily the apparatus transition to a power saving state that keeps power consumption low in accordance with the reception situation of the information such as the image formation command sent from the communication line, for example. Additionally, the information processing apparatus return from the power saving state by receiving information from the communication line.